Hero of The Winds
by nekochibiclarechan
Summary: The basic story of the Wind Waker. A young island boy must go on a great and epic journey across the seas to save the world. I'll be adding or changing some parts, but it's is still a solid Wind Waker story. Some Telink later on! :3 Enjoy. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

The Hero of the Wind

_Link…Hero of the Wind! Rise forth and dive to the forgotten world!_

"OI! LINK! WAKE UP!"

I groan and slowly open my eyes. I see a wood floor and sigh, dropping my head back down. Great, I've fallen asleep again. A seagull pecks my head forcing me to wake up. I yawn and stretch.

"Gosh, Aryll, can't a guy sleep?" I mutter.

I turn to see my little sister looking at me through her telescope.

"Y'know, you don't have to look through that. You DO have eyes…"

Aryll rolls her eyes and climbs up the last few steps of the ladder. "Brother, have you forgotten?"

I blink. "Wha? Forgotten?"

Aryll makes an exasperated noise. "Brother, today is your birthday!"

I widen my eyes. "It-it is? Oh, gosh…" I grin sheepishly and scratch my head.

Aryll gives me the Oh-I-Would-Of-Never-Known-You-Would-Forget-Your-Birthday-I'm-Being- Sarcastic-If-You-Can't-Tell look.

"Uh, anyways, Grandma needs you at the house. She has a present to give you!"

I groan. "Oh GREAT. I'm probably gonna get something lame again…"

Aryll smirks. "But you'll get to have some of her mean soup."

I widen my eyes. My grandma makes THE BEST soup around. It totally energizes you and makes you feel awesome. Plus it tastes amazing.

"Okay, I'll go." I run to the ladder and jump off. I hit the ground hard. Ow. Gosh, I really have to stop doing that. I once fell off when I was 6 and broke a leg. It sucked, let me tell you. At least I got an excuse to lie in bed all day.

Not wasting anytime, I beeline straight to my house.

xxx

"Grandma! I'm back!" I call. Our home is small but cozy. We have a big kitchen and a loft upstairs, where Grandma keeps a shield. She tells me it's an ancestor heirloom, but to me it's just a waste of space.

"I'm up on the loft Link."

I sigh and climb up the ladder.

Grandma is standing in the center of the room holding a bundle of green clothes. Oh great. I got CLOTHES. I groan inside my head and reluctantly walk over to her.

"I've been waiting for you. Link… try these on. Time flies… I can't believe you're old enough to wear these clothes." She hands me the bundle of green. I look at them.

"Uh, Grandma? Aren't these a bit…warm for this weather?" I hold the tunic up. I'm going to have to wear this? I'll be the laughing stock.

Grandma smiles. "Don't look so disappointed. Just try them on. Today is the day to celebrate! It is the day you become the same age as the young hero spoken in legends."

I look at her warily. "Do ALL 12 year olds have to wear this?"

Grandma chuckles. "You only have to wear them for one day. Don't look so down. Be proud, child!"

She takes a deep breath and I know what's coming. Another history lesson with Grandma.

"In the olden day, this is the day boys are finally considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies."

I interrupt her for a second. "Then why don't we still do that? I want to slice some monster head."

Grandma looks irritated for a second. "Let me finish! Anyways, to answer your question, we don't live in such an age anymore. Our ways are the ways of peace."

"Damn. Why can't we be that cool?"

Grandma shoots me an angry look. "Language, young man!"

I bow my head. "Sorry…"

"Apology accepted. As I was saying… Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on this island who still knows anything about swordplay. Does this all make sense to you?"

I give a forced nod.

"Now, try those clothes on."

I sigh. "Fine…" I jump down the loft and go in the corner to put on this….outfit. Goddess. This is going to be bad. I'll admit… I'm a TINY bit of a…fastonista? No, that's to girly of a word. Let's just dsay I pride myself in my cool outfits. I reluctantly remove my warm pajamas and put on the green tunic on. Oh Goddess. White. Tights. I cringe. There's even a hat…

I slowly climb the ladder, embarrassed. I feel like I'm wearing a Halloween costume.

Grandma claps her hands together with a small happy gasp. "Isn't that nice! They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit! It matches your green eyes!"

I glare. "Please don't rub it in."

Grandma laughs. "Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole island over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I?" she says as the walks over t the ladder.

I smile. "Yeah, I can't wait! It'll be a ton of fun!"

Grandma smiles and starts down the ladder. "I'm going to make your favorite soup for you tonight! Mmmm!"

My mouth waters just at the thought. "I can't wait!" I help her down the ladder. The older she gets, the more Aryll and I get worried of her falling or getting hurt.

"Thank you Link. Now, go get Aryll, okay? She has something for you!"

I nod. "You're welcome, and I'll get her right away!" I run out the door.

xxx

"Hi Link! Happy Birthday!"

I turn to see Sue-Belle walking by, balancing a pot of water on her head. She's a master with those. Never dropped a single pot in her life.

"Hi Sue-Belle! Thank you! Are you coming to the party later?"

She grins. "I'd never miss it."

I start walking away when she grabs my shoulder.

"One last thing- when you see Aryll, tell her to meet me so I can teach her how to pick up pots. Oh and also, nice outfit." She giggles.

I roll my eyes, nod to her and start to make my way to Aryll's Lookout. I'm making my way across the bridge when-

"Hoy Link!"

Oh god it's Joel.

Joel is Abe and Roses' eldest son. He always carries a weird stick in his hand. He's cute, but like any other 6 year old boy, he's really annoying.

Joel looks up at me. "Uh, could you jump across those rocks and get those rupees? Please? If you can do it, you can keep the money! A birthday present!"

I sigh and give him a forced smile.

"Ok-aaay."

I jump across each rock, snagging a green, blue and a yellow rupee. Sweet! 16 rupees!

"WOAH! LINK! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"

I jump back on the bridge and stand in front of him. "Do what?"

"Jump like that." He stares at me with wide eyes.

I grin and scratch my head. "Oh, Y'know… you're legs are so short. Wait 'til you're older, you'll be jumping all over the place." I give him a playful little punch. "Catch 'cha later kid."

I run down the bridge, eager to meet my sister and see what she has for me. God, this outfit is WAY too warm for this weather.

I climb up the ladder as fast as I can. Aryll is standing at the railing, looking out on the island. The flock of seagulls that always surround her fly off when I climb up the last rung.

"Hey Aryll, I'm here."

She turns and smiles.

"Ah! 'Hoy Big Brother! Did grandma make that outfit for you?"

I nod and cross my arms, sulking.

"But wow… You look like you'd be way to hot in those clothes…"

I glare at her. "Gee, thanks."

She giggles. "I guess they're pretty neat."

I give a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right. I look like a character from a kid's story book."

I lean against the railing and stare into the sea. I close my eyes.

"Y'know what I've always wanted?"

I feel Aryll walk next to me and lean her arms against the railing as well.

"What?"

I smile and open my eyes. I point out into the horizon. "I want to see what's out there. I want to explore the seas, and find a new land. Then, I'll make a kingdom! With a castle and everything! And I'll be king!"

Aryll laughs and looks at me. "Aren't you a bit old to be dreaming about that kind of stuff?"

She turns her head and looks at the ocean.

"Seems far-fetched in my opinion."

She pauses.

"I have the same dream. I want to live with you and your new family. I'll always be with you. Maybe even grandma will come along!"

I laugh. "Yeah, I'd like that."

xxx

She looks at me again. "So, anyways Link… " She steps away from the railing.

"Can you... close your eyes and hold out your hand? Just for a second!"

"Okay," I shut my eyes and put out my hand, grinning. I feel something wooden and cylindrical get placed in my hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I open my eyes to see my sister's beloved telescope in my hand. I look up confused. "Aw, thanks sis, but this is yours."

Aryll giggles. "I'm only lending it to you today, silly. Don't break it, 'kay?"

I smile. "Of course. Mind if I try it out?"

Aryll smiles brightly. "Okay, just don't drop it!

I put the telescope up to my eye and look around. There's my small old town, all cozy under the shade of the palm trees. I'm almost going to stop and go back to the house before I see something unusual. The Rito postman is freaking out in front of our mailbox.

"BROTHER! BROTHER, LOOK AT THE SKY! THE SKY!"

I look up fast and cry out in fear.

A huge bird is flying across the sky. I give another shout when I realize-

"ARYLL! IT HAS A GIRL! IT HAS A GIRL IN ITS CLAWS!"

I hear Aryll frantically shriek. I see cannonballs whizzing by and turn the telescope to see a PIRATE SHIP. A. Fucking. PIRATE. Ship. It fires cannon balls at the brute. One hits home on its beak, dropping the girl.

"ARYLL! SHE LANDED IN THE FAIRY WOODS!"

I remove the telescope from my eye. Aryll wails.

"Aah, this is BAD….!"

I grab her tiny fragile shoulders. "You stay here. I'll go get help. Do you hear me? STAY HERE!" I yell.

Aryll sobs. I think I frightened her. God dammit. Aryll looks at me with fear in her dark blue eyes.

"Big Brother, I think YOU have to save her."

I blink repeatedly and release her.

"What?! What do you mean ME? I'm just a lazy 12 year old islander! I'll get killed!"

A tear falls out of Aryll's eyes and I wipe it away with my sleeve.

"No one else is capable of doing so. Orca can give you a sword. Brother…" she grips my arm.

"If you don't save her… she'll die!"

I look into her glassy dark eyes.

"Orca will never let me do such a thing."

Aryll shoves me towards the ladder. "Just TRY!"

I look at her. She's a wreck.

"Fine." I say darkly. "Fine." I lower myself to the ground and stand for a second. I can't go in there. I'm a sarcastic, cocky, lazy, foul mouthed kid. I can't go into Fairy Woods. I'll die. I slam my fist on the ladder.

"Dammit!"

xxx

I run all the way to Orca's house. I slam open the door.

"ORCA! THIS IS AN EMERCENCY!"

I run over to him. Orca looks at me, worried.

"What is it, child?"

"A bird. A huge, bird. It had a girl in its claws. She fell in Fairy Woods! I…I've gotta saver her! She'll die! I need a sword!" I'm shaking.

Orca looks at me concerned. "Alright boy. I sense you are telling the truth. Very well. You must be very VERY careful with this. Understand?"

I nod. "I understand."

He takes a small blade down from a shelf. I grab it and feel Orca fasten it's sheath onto my back. Once he's done I slide it into place.

"Good luck Link."

I nod at him and run out the door. I run up the path to the bridge. I often spend my time here, on this huge rock, looking at the ocean. I sit on the edge of the cliff to calm myself down.

I feel horrible.I'm terrified. Nothing like this has ever happened here. And now I have to go in the woods, the very woods Grandma says monsters that would eat a kid like me live. What a birthday this has been. I put my face in my hands.

I feel the wind blow and I remove my hands, feeling the wind blow across my face. I take a deep breath and dry off my face. I have to do this. I HAVE to.

With a shuttering exhale, I raise myself up and run across the bridge and enter the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Hero of the Winds

Chapter 2

I look around. Huge trees grow everywhere. Long grass that has never been cut. Fallen logs.

And monsters.

I cringe. I have to be brave. I have to save that girl.

I start up a slope and end up in a clearing. I hear a weird noise and slowly turn around. Right there, behind me, is a drooling, terrifying monster. I gasp and unsheathe my sword. I turn towards the monster and it makes a weird noise, almost like a screech. It starts running toward me.

I slowly back away, holding the sword in both of my hands. I start to shake, feeling myself become light-headed. Better not drop the sword. I feel them begin to sweat and I start breathing heavily. No! I gotta be brave! Be brave, dammit! I look up and see the monster raise its claws to hit me. I shout and roll out of the way. Not fast enough. I yell in pain as the claw hits me hard on the back. My back screams in pain. I run to the corner, to calm down. It's okay, I only have a **huge** claw mark in my friggin' back. I swear under my breath.

I look in its beady, yellow eyes and something comes over me. Like I have done this before.

"HYAAH!"

I jump in the air, shouting, and bring my sword down on its head. It shrieks and falls to the ground. Its head is bleeding and I resist the urge to throw up and bail out of here. It quickly gets up and starts to run towards me. Before it can hit me I slash at its shoulder. It screams in pain and falls to the ground.

Dead.

I stand, breathing heavily. Wow. That was pretty damn cool. I smirk. It hurt, and it was the most terrifying thing in my life, but it was somehow… satisfying. I wipe the blade clean of the blood on some grass. I run up a fallen log, entering another clearing.

There!

I see the girl, dangling on a branch just by her shirt. Uh oh. She'll fall. What do I do?

Before I can approach the tree, I hear a weird bird noise. A bird, like a mini version of the huge terrifying bird that took the girl, drops down 2 of the monsters. I unsheathe my sword and advance towards them. One of them gives a cry and I quickly give it 3 slashes to the gut. I hope that kills it. I turn to the other. Before it can hit me again, I slice upwards with a yell, making a huge cut in its chest. I then thrust my sword through its body, killing it.

I pull the sword back up, spraying myself in blood. Gross. I try to get the blood off of my tunic as best as I can, which isn't very good. "Goddess…" I sigh and give up. I'm just making it worse anyways.

I hear a small yell and turn around. The girl is awake.

xxx

"Hey! Help me! Aah!"

She struggles on the branch. I'm about to yell up to her to not move when-

SNAP!

"Yaaa!"

The girl falls hard on the ground with a thud. I run over to her to make sure she's okay.

"OOOWWWCH! "

I stand in front of her. For the first time, I get a good look at her.

She has nicely tanned skin and shiny blonde hair. It's in and updo with a twist. It reminds me of the swirls of the wind. She has a red bandanna tied around her neck, and a low-top light purple shirt. She has an odd necklace, a weirdly shaped golden triangle. It seems to slightly glow. Weird. Over her shirt she has some sort of blue coat thing. She has a red cloth belt tied around her waist and white capris. I notice she has a small pouch and a dagger on her belt. She's really cute…

"Hi-"

She cuts me off. I can see her scanning my body. Oh crap. I forgot about these stupid clothes! And they're covered in blood. I feel myself blush.

"Wow. What's with the get up? And what's with all the blood? Are you a killer?!" her hand flies to her dagger.

I smile, embarrassed. "Uh, well, it's just a thing… It's not my everyday outfit!"

She takes a step back.

"And the reason I'm covered in blood is because I just saved your life from a bunch of monsters." I cross my arms.

She looks up at my face, her expression unchanged.

"Oh. Well, whatever. Where am I?"

"Outset Island. Welcome." I say sarcastically.

She looks away. "Oh, that's right. That bird came and…"

"Miss! MISS TETRA!"

xxx

So Tetra's her name, eh?

We both turn to see a weird guy in the entrance. He has a large build and I can see the corner of a tattoo from his dark green V cut shirt. He has a burgundy bandanna tied around his head. I then realize something with a start. He's the one I saw on the pirate ship! And if he's calling Tetra 'Miss'… then she must be… the captain? No way! She's only as old as I am! And a girl none the less!

He runs up to her.

"Oh! Oh thank… Thank goodness! You're safe!"

He puts his arm up on his forehead.

"When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd…"

Tetra looks at him, surprised.

"Summit? So that bird dropped me on mountain?"

She looks away, frowning.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of it!"

She starts to run towards the entrance. She then turns to the very confused pirate fellow and motions her hand to him.

"Well, don't just stand there! LET'S GO! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!"

The pirate turns to me.

"But, Miss… what about this boy?"

I look at him, surprised.

"Huh?"

Goddess. What a great way to react.

Tetra turns and yells.

"Don't worry about him! Come on!"

The pirate looks at me for a second and runs after Tetra.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!"

I follow them outside.

"Hoy Big Brother!"

I exit to see Aryll waving to me from across the bridge.

"Hey Aryll!" I yell back, waving back.

She starts to walk across the bridge to meet me. I then notice something odd. The sun is blocked off. Then I hear a bird screech.

It's back.

And it's coming for my sister.

xxx

Before I can even react, it swoops down and grabs her in its claws.

I hear a horrified, blood curdling scream.

"BIG BROTHER!"

"ARYLL!"

I unsheathe my sword. I scream her name as loud as I can and run blindly after her.

"LIIINK! HELP ME!" BIG BROTHER!"

"ARYLL! I'M COMING!"

I run even faster and then feel myself fall. I see the ocean underneath me and then feel a hand grab my arm. I start to scream, my words not even eligible. The screams rip across my throat and I thrash against Tetra's grip, trying to free myself.

"Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get ahold of yourself! She's gone. There's nothing you can do."

I stop screaming and fighting, watching hopelessly as the monstrous bird carries off my sister.

I feel a tear run down my cheek and I dangle from Tetra's hand.

_She's gone. There's nothing you can do._

_xxx_

"WHAT?! You want to come with us on our ship?"

Tetra and her other pirate goons and I are standing on the beach, in front of the pirate ship.

I nod. "Yes. Yes, I do." I try to put on my best 'strong' face. Am I doing okay? No? Dammit.

Tetra puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow.

"Do you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know… PIRATES! The terror of the seas!"

She leans to the side.

"What do we get out of bringing some helpless little kids along with us? I'll tell you what we get… a headache."

I narrow my eyes.

"I'm NOT a helpless little kid! And my sister just got fucking KIDNAPPED!" I yell.

Tetra averts her eyes. "I know how you must feel, with your sister having been kidnapped and all, trust me, I do… but that doesn't really have anything to do with us, does it?"

"And how do you figure that?"

We all turn to see the Rito postman standing there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who do you think you are?! Where do you get off butting into people's conversations?" The pirate (whose name is Gonzo, by the way,) says.

The postman crosses his arms.

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island, that poor girl wouldn't be snatched away by that bird.

Tetra lowers her eyebrows.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

He raises his hand.

"Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you!"

He lowers his hand.

"Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things. Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea?"

I shake my head. "No, I had no idea…"

"No matter. Whether you've hear it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again."

I see Tetra lower her eyes, almost with fear in them. "Hylians…" she whispers.

Huh? Hylians? What are those?

xxx

"Unless my eyes fail me, the young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also had long ears, does she not? Much like YOU do, Miss Fearsome Pirate."

I see Tetra touch the tip of her ear nervously.

"The point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!"

It takes everything in my body to not barrel into Tetra and snap her stupid little neck.

I see her look down, guilt in her eyes.

I narrow my eyes.

"And, also, if you forgot, I saved your sorry ass from a bunch of monsters. What do I get? A thank you? An apology? No, nothing. So the least you could do is let me go with you!" I scream at her.

Tetra has a weird expression on her face. What is it? Pain? Regret? Sadness? But as quickly as she lets her mask fall, she puts it back up.

The postman turns to her.

"I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped both you and Link's sister has made its foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress."

Tetra takes her eyes off of the ground and looks at him in surprise.

"The Forsaken Fortress?! Isn't that the place where…"

The Rito crosses his arms again.

"So, what are you going to do? Under the circumstance, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you give Link a little help, now, would it?"

I smirk and laugh under my breath. "Ha, pwn'd."

Tetra puts her hands on her hips.

"Hmph… I don't need you to tell me that!"

She turns to me and removes one hand from her hip.

"Even if I were to consider it… Lately I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress… You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword! That's not brave! It's stupid!"

I glare at her. "Hey, don't diss on our swords. Do you SEE anyplace we can get quality steel?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this has to have something you could use as a shield. You know, something to defend yourself with? Anything?"

I glare at her.

"Of course I know what a shield is. I'm not a retard."

"Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship."

I raise my eyebrows and smile. Great. I know exactly where to get my shield. I'm starting to turn when she grabs my arm. I whirl around.

"Uh, one more thing: once we leave, you won't be coming back, so you'd better say good-bye to your family while you've got the chance."

She releases my arm, almost like she didn't mean to grab it in the first place.

"I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me!"

Oh. Oh. Grandma. She'll… oh no. I look down.

"Kay, thanks." I turn and start to run to the house. I look back at Tetra.

She looks a bit sad. I wonder why?

xxx

I slowly and solemnly climb the ladder to the loft, to where the shield is.

Wait a minute.

Where is it?

The shield is gone.

I climb back down the ladder. I know who has it.

Grandma is standing in the kitchen, her back turned.

"Link…"

"Grandma, I-"

"Is this what you're looking for?"

She turns. She is holding the shield in her hands with a solemn expression on her face.

I look at the shield and see my vision start to blur. No. Not now. I'm not going to cry in front of her…

She musters up a smile and lifts the shield up for me to take it.

"…Take it with you."

I take it, looking at the painted wood and the shiny metal decals.

"Grandma…"

I turn to see her put her head down, clutching her hands together.

"I guess it's true… Aryll really has been kidnapped…Hadn't she?"

I look at her. "Grandma… Aryll… I'm sorry…"

Grandma starts to sob, her frail shoulders heaving with each breath.

"What kind of monster could take such a sweet young child?"

I avert my eyes. I haven't seen her like this since my parents died… and that was years ago.

I'm at loss for words. I embrace her in a final goodbye hug.

"Goodbye Grandma… thank you so much… for everything."

And with that, I turn and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, that's a decrepit old shield… Are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?"

Okay Link, don't break down in front of her. It feels like my legs are made of Chu Jelly. Grandma… Aryll... GAH! Stop thinking about it!

I narrow my eyes. "No, I'm not a cry baby. How old are you?"

Tetra looks at me with her deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean at night.

"Um, I'm 12…"

I smirk.

"See, we're the same age. I'm as strong as you are."

Ha. Yeah right.

Tetra crosses her arms.

"Well, whatever… are you ready to go?"

I nod.

"Let's go, okay?"

She nods to her pirate goons and they run toward the ship.

"LET'S GO!" Tetra shouts, splashing into the water. She stops and turns to me.

"Are you afraid of getting wet?"

I shrug. "No, of course not."

I dive into the cool water. The tunic surprisingly doesn't weigh me down. Tetra and I swim to the edge of the ship and climb the ladder on the edge.

I know I should be enjoying this. This is what I've dreamt of doing ever since I was a kid. Being a pirate, on the high seas. But with the burden of losing my sister and leaving my grandma, it's hard for me to really enjoy anything.

Tetra helps me up the last few rungs. Her hands are surprisingly strong and soft…

"You okay kid?"

I nod.

"Um, yeah."

She and I look down on our intertwined hands and we quickly snatch them away.

"Uhg, don't touch me!" We say in unison, blushing.

"Um… okay, let's go." Tetra mutters and walks away.

xxx

I nod and head to the bow of the ship.

The loud noise almost makes me fall off the bow. I turn to see one of the pirates… um… Gonging? -A gong.

**Gong! Gong! Gong!**

Tetra approaches me. "Hey, this is my spot!"

I roll my green eyes at her. "Well, not anymore, 'Miss'."

She glares at me and sits down.

I hear the sails unfurl, the wheel turn and look out on the beach.

Everyone on the island was standing on the beach, waving.

"Good luck Link!"

"Good luck finding Aryll!"

"Take care of yourself!"

I wave back. Goddess, I'll never see them again.

But then I see something I was dreading seeing. I run up to the very edge of the bow.

Grandma.

She is sitting, huddled on the balcony. I look at her and my vision blurs. Just this one time I let just one tear fall. I raise my arms and wave back to her.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

But I'm going to fix this.

I'm going to fix this.

You'll see.

Aryll will be home in a few days.

Just you wait.

Just you wait.

xxx

"Uhg… how much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?"

I turn to see Tetra smirking.

"Have you ever heard of 'emotional goodbyes'?" I scoff.

Tetra rolls her eyes. "And you call _that _an emotional goodbye." She says under her breath.

What? What the hell has Tetra been talking about all day?

"Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? Seriously, think about it."

She puts her arms under her head and closes one of her eyes.

"I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out."

I glare at her.

"Well, if you weren't a heartless little…"

I try to refrain from swearing at her. She is the captain of a pirate ship. She'll make me walk the plank or something.

"… brat all the time, you would ACTUALLY see my side of this story."

She smirks and looks out on the ocean.

"There's still time y'know… Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?"

I turn back to take a final look at my cozy little island disappear into the horizon.

I sit on the deck, not knowing what to do.

"Hey! You can't just _sit _on the deck! Do something productive! This isn't a luxury cruise!"

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, I am so very sorry Milady." I say sarcastically, which makes her scowl.

"Just… go do something with Niko. He's down below deck. Now **GO**!"

She yells on _go_, which makes me jump.

"Gah, fine."

xxx

I scowl at her and head to the lower deck. I see a room guarded by a hunky looking pirate with a gay ass haircut. Jeez.

I approach him and he holds his hands out.

"That's Miss Tetra's cabin! You can't come in! Most of us REAL pirates aren't even allowed in here! There's no way we're letting an outsider in! Don't you even THINK it!"

Wow. For such a tough looking guy he has a pretty high, whiny voice.

I shrug. "Goddess, sorry."

He sighs. "You're probably wondering why we treat young Miss Tetra with so much respect when she's clearly much younger than us, aren't you?"

Uhg, TMI dude.

He looks around. "Now, I won't go saying this in a very loud voice, but while she may look young…

Miss Tetra's actually 35!"

I blink repeatedly.

"What?"

"HAR! That's a joke, shrimpy!"

I look at him with a blank expression.

"Uhh…"

I turn and go down the steps to see a bunch of lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Niko is standing to the side of the door. He has a red and white striped shirt and a blue bandanna tied around his head. He's very short and scrawny. He looks like the kind of annoying underling every ship would have. Ah… what's the name? Oh, a swabbie.

Niko turns to me.

"Oh! Well now! Ahoy there, swabbie!"

I look at him, confused.

"Did you call ME a swabbie-"

He doesn't listen.

"As of today… EH-HE-AHEM! I am your superior… Niko! Now, I promise I'll go easy on you, so you do as I say, okay?"

I look at him, a little pissed off.

"Hey, you can't do that-"

He continues on talking.

Uhg, he just doesn't listen…

"Now, first off you have to take the test all the new pirates have to take. It's a bit of a doozy, so get ready! You watch everything I'm about to show you real careful-like so you can cram it into your no doubt mushy swabbie brain!"

He turns and approaches a switch in the far left corner of the platform.

I sigh and put my hands on my hips.

"First off, you gotta press this switch. This is the only easy part."

He jumps, pressing the switch down. Doing that, numerous wooden platforms spiraled up, just below the lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

"Now, check it out! After the platforms rise up from the floor, you gotta jump on them!"

He takes a few steps back and takes a running start to the lantern closest to the platform he is on. With a small shout he jumps, grabbing onto the rope and swings back and forth.

"When you jump, grab the rope and swing back and forth! Then JUMP!"

He lets go of the lantern rope.

"So, do you think you get how to do it? You have to swing from the platform to platform and try to get to the entrance of that room over there!"

He proceeds to jump the lanterns and platforms as he speaks.

"Here's the problem, though, swabbie! The platforms only stay raised for a little while, so if you don't get there by the time they drop, you have to start over!"

He lands on the last platform with a small thud. He turns around to me and shouts.

"It will probably take you at least **one year **before you're good enough to make it all the way here. One rough year. One tough year, full of bumps and bruises. "

I blink in shock. Goddess, is he that confident?

"Of course, if you manage to do it faster. I'll reward you!"

He says something quietly that I can't exactly make out and laughs.

I roll my eyes and press the button that sets the platforms up. I take a running leap and grab onto the rope. Back, forth, back, forth. Jump!

I land on the platform safely. Phew. That was close. I run and snag the next rope, swinging back and forth. Jump! I let go but I overshot it.

"Fuck…"

I hit the ground hard. I mutter a slew of swears like a sailor under my breath and climb back up the ladder.

I look at the rope again and glare at it. "I'm gonna get 'cha, you little son of a bitch…"

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I get REALLY into… challenges. To the point it's a problem.

I jump, swing, and let go on the ropes. I get my breathing in sync with my swings and totally zone out. All I can think is back, forth, back, forth. Before I knew it, I had made it to Niko.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?! You did it already? I…. I…. I'm proud to have you as… As my… As my underling!"

He looks around, like he's making sure no one is watching him.

"I… I wonder if it's ok to just give that to him… I don't see why not…. I doubt I'll get busted…." He whispers.

I scratch my head. "Uh…"

He straightens up and puts his hands on his hips.

"All right, swabbie! I'll tell you what! You can have the treasure in that chest over there! It's your reward from the great and generous Niko! Hurry up and take it before anyone sees!"

I grin. Sweet, treasure? I wonder what it'll be? Gold? Rupees? Gems? I eagerly rush over to the chest and open it. I reach in and find… a… bag?

It's purple and has a monster face on it. Hmm. I'm not sure if I'll ever need it... but it looks pretty cool…

"Hey Link! We've reached the Forsaken Fortress! Hurry and get up here!"

xxx

I look up. Tetras calling me. Goddess, we must be here. I feel a knot in my throat and I feel sort of sick. I'm fucking nervous.

I rush up deck as fast as I can. I look around for Tetra. Then I hear a voice above me and I look up.

"Hey! Link! Here I am! Up here!"

Tetra is on the lookout tower, and I grin and climb up the long ladder. She puts her hands on her hips and looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"What were you doing with Niko?"

I stare her into her eyes. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me you were playing some stupid game… for treasure…. Were you?"

Oh goddess. Does she know?

"…Well, whatever! There's something you need to see! Look over there…. That's the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress." She nods her head towards the isle.

It looks terrifying. It looks like a 'normal' fortress… but with search lights scanning the water and a huge-ass boat on the top. Weird. There are anchors hanging off of a tree-like structure with a huge nest on one of the branches. There. That bastard bird….

"There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, it used to be the hideout of a no-good group of pirates we used to compete with…"

She talks about the pirates in a dark tone.

"But they were just small-time. Now, the place looks pretty dangerous."

I quickly give the bird the finger. I'll kill you someday…

"Ah! I knew it! Look! Over there! By that window!"

I snap out of my thoughts and look at where she is pointing. There is a square window that has a flock of seagulls congregating around it.

"Have you ever seen so many seagulls at once? … I'll bet you anything that's the place where they've got your sister locked up!" She crosses her arms. I can see her eyes flickering, surveying the entire fortress.

I nod. "Seagulls are always around her. Even when she went inside, they wait at the window."

Tetra nods and looks back, surveying the fortress.

"…But it looks like the whole place is under really tight guard. This won't work… We'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there."

"Hmmm…" She lowers her head in thought. "What do we do now?"

Then she closes one eyes and looks at me with a devious smile.

xxx

"Huh?! Wha-? YA!"

Next thing I know is I'm in a barrel. On a catapult. What the fuck?!

"Tetra! Tetra get me out of here! Tetra you bitch!" I scream and I try to wiggle my way out.

I'm not holding back on my insults this time.

She smirks.

"Look, don't struggle. If you really want to get into a dangerous place like that, this is the only way to do it. Trust me."

I scream and shake the barrel.

"Tetra stop! Get me out NOW!"

"We pirates do this all the time. Don't worry about it! It'll be a piece of cake!"

I glare at her.

"The cake is a lie, and I don't care how many times you've done it, I just don't to break into a million pieces when I hit something." I growl at her.

She quietly laughs and turns to Gonzo.

"Is everybody ready!?"

I widen my eyes.

"NO TETRA, NO, PLEASE NO. I WANT TO LIIIVE!" My voice cracks.

"Never fear kid. We're pros. We're gonna launch you good!"

"3!"

I widen my eyes and stop struggling. Oh goddess.

"2!"

I narrow my eyes.

"1!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare for liftoff.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I see my surroundings whip across my vision as I scream.

All I can think of is fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK!

And then-

SPLAT!

I hit the wall hard.

"ACK!"

I feel my body explode in pain and I see dots in my vision. I feel my sword fly off my back. Crap. I then plummet straight down, (luckily in water, thank the goddesses for that) and burst out of the water. My body is racked in pain and I'm gasping for air.

Then I remember I'm in the Forsaken Fortress.

Without a sword.

"Well I'm fucked."


	4. Chapter 4

I grab the ledge and pull myself up and collapse on the ground. I breath heavily and push myself onto my knees and put my head down.

"Fuck."

I feel like my whole body was slammed into concrete- oh wait, it was. I push myself up with a groan. I can feel my bones screaming in pain but I try to ignore it. I don't even want to know how many fucking bruises I have at the moment.

I manage to stagger a few steps before-

"WAAH!"

My back pocket vibrates and I hear a voice.

"Your sword landed all the way up there? Damn! I'm sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was off by a little bit. Heh heh… the look at your face… priceless!"

I fish around in my pocket and find… a necklace? It's a glowing blue stone. I take it out and look at it.

"Tetra…?"

"Heh heh… I slipped this stone into your pocket just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone, either. "

I stomp my foot.

"Tetra, what the hell?!"

She laughs.

"I can see what you're doing through this stone, and obviously you can hear me through it. So… If you hear me, you better answer!"

I roll my eyes.

"Don't talk to me constantly or I'll smash this goddamn thing."

I hear Tetra sigh.

"Hey! I need this back after you save your sister, so don't lose or break it!"

I roll my eyes.

"Fine, as long as you don't annoy me."

I smile. As much as I hate her for launching me this whole way… and almost killing me… I guess I could forgive her…

"Bye Tetra, you bitch."

Tetra laughs.

"Bye Link."

Xxx

I take a deep breath.

"Let's go." I mutter and walk up the steps. My knees send sharp shoots of pain when I walk, but I press on. I've gotta do this. I finish the last step when-

Oh goddess.

There's a big door all the way across the clearing. But there's a problem- there are searchlights surveying the whole area. There's no way I'll be able to dodge them… I'll have to go stealth mode. I look back and eye some barrels. Hm…

xxx

I walk over to them and put one of the barrels over my head. I rest it on my shoulders with a wince. Ow. Then I slowly walk up the stairs, lifting it up a little bit so I can look at the ground. I start across the clearing before- crap! I crouch and breathe heavily. Don't move, or you're screwed. The search light passes over me and I breathe a sigh of relief.

After what feels like forever, I make it to the huge door. I quickly open it and slam it behind me. Phew. I sit down and decide to make a plan. If I'm going got go all 007 here, I've got to shut down the search lights. I run my fingers through my hair. There must be something operating them.

Okay. I've got this. I examine my surroundings. There is a passage that has a door at the end of it.

"Yes!"

I start to run over until-

"Shit!"

There are 2 patrolling… things. They are holding huge spears and lanterns. I eye some barrels again. Goddess, what's with all the barrels?

I put the barrel over my head and shuffle forward. I feel my hands start to sweat and my breathing gets more rapid. This is a lot worse. I slowly shuffle forward when I hear a loud shout. Fuck, they saw me move!

I crouch and close my eyes shut. I… am a barrel. I am a barrel… I AM A BARREL GODDAMMIT!

"Huh?" I hear the monster say.

Heh. He's pretty dumb. I shuffle as fast as I can to the doorway, shove the barrel off my head, and get the hell out. I end up on a platform with a ramp leading up. I smile. It leads up to one of the searchlights! I hurry up the ladder and slowly sneak around the enormous spotlight to see the operator. It's a little monster… Hm, I've gotta come up with names for these things.

Anyways, I sneak around him and punch it in the back. It yelps and turns around on me. The monster smacks me across the face with its stick before I can react.

"GAAH!"

That stings like hell!

I ready my fists and punch his face. His head reels back and I backflip away. My fists will work, but it hurts a lot. I don't want to break my hand here. I look around and see a pot full of sticks. I run over and kick the pot, smashing it against the wall. I quickly pick up a stick and a piece of the sharp pottery. It cuts my hands, but I can't really focus on that right now.

"Hey dumbass, eat THIS!"

I throw the pottery as hard as I can. It impales itself into the monster's chest. The monster screams and I jump into the air.

"HYAAAH!"

I bring the stick down as hard as I can onto its head. I take a step back and gently hold my bleeding hand. I think the monster is dead. The searchlights raise up and away from the survey ground. Yes! One down, 3 more to go.

Xxx

After a long trek through the Fortress, I finally make it to the door to the place where they have Aryll. Wait… YES! My sword! I jump up and down in excitement. Gah, I missed you!

I hear the sound of metal on metal and look behind me. Spikes have risen up from the floor, trapping my in. I turn and see a monster running towards me. I dive for my sword and bring it up, slashing its chest. I then run behind him and impale it. It gives off a small dying scream and I shake it off my sword. I look away, hearing the sword rip apart many vital organs. Gah… I've gotta get used to this…

I run over to the door and push it open with a groan. Goddess it's heavy…

Inside I look around. It's a huge carvern… and then I notice a cage.

I hear a gasp.

"Big Brother!"

Aryll is hanging out with some gulls and 2 other girls.

I widen my eyes.

"Aryll!"

I start to run over to the cage when I stop. I hear something odd…

"Huh?"

I look up and I scream.

The damned bird is flying down here and it's coming for me.

It lands and caws, making me cover my ears. I start to slowly back away before it snatches me up into its beak.

The bird bit me and has me dangling in its beak. The bird bites down.

"GAAAAAAH!"

I see spots in my vision and feel lightheaded.

I hear a scream. Aryll. I can see her screaming and banging against the cage.

The bird starts to fly up and I dangle in horror as Aryll's desperate screams slowly fade away.

The bird flies towards the weird boat I had seen on Tetra's ship. On the dock of the boat there is a dark figure. I look at it in terror. The bird presents itself to the figure, and I can feel the shadow's glare.

The shadow figure nods his head to the right and the bird reels its head back.

Then it flings me into oblivion.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The last thing I remember is me drifting in the ocean.

And then I hear the sound of a wooden boat at sea.


	5. Chapter 5

"Link…Link…"

"Wake up, Link!"

I slowly open my eyes but shut them. I'm so tired…

"Pull yourself together, Link!"

I open my eyes and see a clear blue sky. I scratch my head. I hear a wooden creak and notice I'm on a small boat. Weird. I don't remember this…

I pull myself together and crawl up, holding my head.

"Well? Have you come to your senses yet?"

I look around. Who said that?

"You are surprisingly dull-witted…"

And then something happened that almost made me crap my pants. The boat. Turned. Around. The fucking boat.

"WAAH!"

I scream and fall back down.

"I…I th-think I was drugged!"

The boat laughs loudly.

"Did I startle you?"

I scuttle back.

"Of course! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

"I suppose that is only natural. As wide as the world is, I am the only boat upon it who can speak the words of men."

I sit up and cross my arms.

"Alright… but who are you?" I resist the urge to unsheathe my sword.

"I am the King of Red Lions. Do not fear…I am not your enemy."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You are the king of red lions? What the fuck are red lions?"

The boat makes an exasperated sigh.

"**It's just a name…"**

I laugh lightly.

"Oh, okay. Gosh."

The boat looks around and turns to me.

"Link… I have been watching you since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your sister."

_Creep alert?_

"…And?" I raise my eyebrow again. I'm not sure if I should trust this boat. It _is _a talking, stalking boat…

"I understand your desire to protect your sister could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything… But such a bold attempt was foolhardy!"

I scowl at him but don't say anything.

"I suppose you saw him... The shadow that commands that monstrous bird... "

I nod and shiver. "Yeah… he's friggin' scary looking, even if I never saw his face."

The king nods his head. "His name is...Ganon... He... who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon... The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of... I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Ganon has returned, the world is once again being

threatened by his evil magic."

That story sends shivers up my spine. He's already here? Is this….is this the apocalypse? I hug my arms closer to my chest. If he rises to power, he'll destroy everything and everyone…

I look back up at the king.

"Who's gonna save us?"

The king laughs, though it sounds somber.

"You."

I widen my eyes and then hug my arms even closer.

"M-me? B-but… I'm just a simple islander!"

The king shakes his head.

"But if you don't step up to the plate, the world is going to end."

I look down.

"Link... Do you still wish to save your sister from him?"

My heart starts to pound. If I accept, I'm going to risk my life. But if I don't….

I nod my head.

"And will you do anything to save her?

I nod and raise my fist in front of my face.

"I'll do anything for her. Anything!"

"...I see. In that case, I shall guide you as we go forward... advising you on what you should do, and where you must go."

I put my fist back down and listen,

"Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone by what little strength you

possess. The key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power that you could wield after much toil and hardship. Do you understand?"

I nod my head.

"It sound fucking awful and terrifying, and I don't want to do it… but I think I have too.

"In that case, we depart! To the Great Sea! ...Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself. This is actually a bit embarrassing for me to admit, but... although I am a boat that possesses the power of speech... I possess no sail. And a boat with no sail can sail no seas."

I look at him blankly.

Brilliant.

The boat continues on.

"I have brought you far to the east of the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. On this island is a town of merchants who deal with a wide variety of goods. If you search hard enough, surely you can find one who will sell you a sail."

I sigh.

"Seriously dude? Ever remember 'thinking ahead'?"

He frowns.

" I am sorry to ask this of you, but without a sail, I will be useless to you. This island of merchants is home to many valuable goods. While the sail must come first, do not feel

limited to buying only it. Once you have it, feel free to stock up on anything else you think you may need. But remember: there is no time to play. Come back immediately as soon as your errands are done."

I sigh.

"Y'know, I'm just a kid. I don't have that much money…."

I climb out of the boat and land in the water. I dash out on the beach and survey my surroundings. There's huge windmill in the center of the town, which, oddly, isn't spinning. There are two little girls playing in the flowers, and a guy standing in front of a rock wall. I put my hands on my hips.

Let's do this.

A grand adventure of…

Finding a sail.

F.U.N.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:**

**Hey guys, just as an FYI, no I haven't abandoned this for my new story. I just started a new thing. :3**

**Also, sorry Chapter 5 was so short. I had time constraints.**

**Oh, AND you may meet a girl named Yui. She's my OC, and I decided to put her in because why not. She won't be a main character, don't worry.**

**Enjoy~**

I walk under the arc into the main hub of the town. It's a narrow walkway, with buildings greyish stone on the right and a cliff on the left. The road is made of dirt, and this area is very shady and cool.

A cute looking girl stands near a shop. She has long black hair with a tropical-looking flower in it. It is parted on the side, enough to cover half her face. She is wearing a light blue dress that reminds me of the ocean at dawn.

"Hi there!" I say, wanting to make some conversation. The girl widens her eyes, almost in fear and shrinks back.

"H-hi."

I narrow my eyes. What's up with this chick?

"So, uh, my name is Link." I extend my hand.

"Yours?"

The girl looks up at me, with big red eyes. She quickly averts them and in the softest voice I've ever heard-

"Yui."

She hesitantly takes my hand in hers and I shake it firmly.

"Glad to meet you."

She shrinks back to her corner and I slowly walk away. What a strange girl… it's almost like she's… hiding something.

Not wanting to waste any time, I run up the stairs, ignoring an emo-looking kid. I'll bother him later. I notice an empty looking stall with a small man wearing a winter coat with a big white hood. Weird. Wouldn't he be hot in that or something? It's summer. I walk up to him.

"Hey. I would like to buy something-"

The man is staring off into the distance and notice he is talking, sort of softly. I hear "Cold…" "Blizzard…"  
"Ship torn to pieces…" and "_that_." What is _that?_

"Please! I beg of you! I wish to open a business here in town, so I am in desperate need of finances! How does…80 rupees sound?"

I jump. This time he said it loudly.

"Um... what f-for 80?"

The man looks disappointed. "Where you paying any attention? My sail!"

I blink. "Oh. OHHH, your SAIL! Uh, um yeah. Here you go." I did around my wallet and come up with just enough. Bingo. I throw my rupees on the counter and he hands me his sail.

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you very much, indeed! I have received precisely 80 rupees for it. I can use these funds to finance my new business! Oh, dear me, what a happy day!"

I smile and nod a thank you, and walk away. See? I AM a nice guy!

xxxx

I don't have any money left, so I decide to wander back to the boat, but do some sightseeing before I go. I go up another flight of stairs and get to what I'm guessing is the highest point of the island. There are a lot of buildings, and the windmill I saw earlier. It looks vaguely familiar…

A circle of little kids are wandering around the center and a very familiar girl is standing by a flight of stairs. She's wearing an orange dress and her black hair is pulled up in a bun. I wonder why she's so familiar.

I mosey on out in a cut out in the stone that leads onto a wooden platform. The sea breeze it strong out here, so I turn to shield my eyes from the wind. Then I see this really… _weird _guy. He's dancing on what seems to be a…grave? Talk about weird AND 'disrespectful to the dead', as my grandma likes to put it.

Anyways, he's wearing a weird white jumpsuit with tassel things on the arms. Why? I don't know. There's a rainbow on the back of the collar. I start to approach him but then take a step back. I'm not totally sure if that's a good idea. What if he's like, y'know, a molester?

I blink and shake my head, trying to rid myself of the image. God, I've gotta stop spacing out like that. I turn around to leave when I spy a door on the side of the brick wall. Hm. Let's check it out! I open the door and wander in. Boy do I regret doing that.

I see a strange… guy in green, on a stool staring at a wall. In a jail cell. I gasp and back away into a corner. I hope the police or someone didn't see me just casually skip into a prison cell. Unluckily, I trip over a pot and land on a square thingy. I scramble up and realize what a horrible thing I have done.

I landed on a switch, which opened the prison cell. The man hurries out and approaches me. Boy, I am dead. This guy is going to kill me…

I unsheathe my sword and prepare to swing and-

Oh goddess he is ugly. He has on a hooded, tight and green spandex suit, red bloomers and a clock necklace. He had the tiniest eyes I've ever seen and an enormous nose and weird cheeks and a mole and…. Eeeuhg...

"Hoorayyyy! Thank you oh so VERRRY much!" He shouts, jumping into the air.

My hands start to sweat. Forget the dancer dude; THIS guy is going to defiantly molest me. He'll take me to his house and tie me to a chair and… asdfghjkl

I stare at him, not sure of what to do. The man stops jumping.

"Here is Tingle's heartfelt gift of thanks!"

I stop freaking out. Wait. Is he rewarding me?

"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-limpah! Become an item!" He hands me something and I take it, my jaw dropped.

I look at the thing he gave me.

It looks like some sort of… thing. It says _Gameboy Advance _on the bottom, but it's messily scribbled out and now says _Tingle Tuner_. It is green, with a weird point and antenna thing.

I look at him in utter confusion. "Uhhh…."

"Now, no matter how far we travel from this dingy cell, our souls will be as one!"

I widen my eyes. Okay, this is more and more seeming like he's is really going to rape me. Ooh shit… Grandma I'm sorry.

"Splendid! Tingle is going to get ready to go to the realm of the fairies, so you just wait here, okay, sir?"

And then he just walks out.

Whoops.

Xxx

I stand there, like an idiot. Well, now I just child molester out of jail. Great.

I snap out of my disbelief and take a look at my surroundings. There's a small passageway in the side of the cell. I approach it. Maybe that's the passage to his sex-slave dungeon. Maybe I can save them!

Okay, before you judge me or go "Wow link ur such an ido gon do dat" Hear me out! It's a *ahem* little flaw of mine. I can't resist saving people. It's a habit. That's why I can be a little overprotective…

Anyways, back to the point. I decide to go through the crawl space. It's tight and cramped, but I push on. I've gotta find those people! And release them! I'll be the HERO! And maybe one of them will be really hot, and then she'll be all like 'Oh Link my hero! Let's be in love!' And I'll be all like 'yeah, sure.'

Just before I knew it, I had made it into a room. Wow, I daydream too much. I look around and see a treasure chest, and a horrifying sight. SKULLS. Littered around the room. Oh boy. Not only is he a molester, he KILLS people. I gently poke one with my foot. Gross. I slowly make my way over to the chest and open it to find…

"AW FUCK YEAH!" I shout. I

found a Pictobox! I love pictography. My grandma has one, and sometimes she'd let me take pictures of stuff. Over the years I've gotten pretty good, if I do say so myself. Of course, I had to share it with Aryll. One day she was up on her perch when a seagull just grabbed it out of her hands. She had run the whole way home, crying like it had taken away a cat or something.

I turn it on and feel it's familiar shape in my hands again. Sweet.

I take a pictograph of a skull and grin. I can take pictures again! I go back through the crawl space, egar to go out and take some pictures. I round a corner and notice something strange. The floor is… wood? I hear a laugh and look up. A rat. It is holding a string with a bell on it, which rings as it pulls the string down. Wait, it pulled the string down?! I look at the floor and realize there is none.

"YAAAH!"

I got trolled by a rat.


	7. Chapter 7

**See if you can find all the references!**

I land in the water, in front of my boat. Well, that was convenient.

"Oh! That look in your eye... you've found yourself a sail, have you?"

I nod. "Yeah, right here." I hoist myself up into the boat and start to get my sail out. This tunic is strange. Everything I put into the pocket shrinks to a tiny size, but when I take it out, it returns to normal size. Weird, huh?

"Ah! One more thing. When you are you at sea with few landmarks to go by, you will be at the mercy of your Sea Chart. I have marked the place we should currently be heading on your Sea Chart."

I nod and grab the Sea Chart, conveniently held in a navigator.

"Now, a westerly wind blows! Let's set sail!"

I nervously raise the sail. "O-okay-"

The boat takes off. I start to panic a little. "Uh, um, I don't know how to drive a boat!"

I franticly grab what I think is the rudder and start to push it back and forth.

"What are you doing, Link?!"

I shrug and stop shoving the boat back and forth. "I don't know, I'm trying my best!"

After I sorta get the hang of it, I can enjoy the fact I'm on the open sea. The sun beats down and the air is humid. The salty air whips across my face and the sea-mist splashes against my skin. I hear the familiar cry of the gulls and feel a pang of loss for my sister.

I shake my head. No, I've gotta get that outta my mind. I start to sing, to distract myself, and also to pass the time.

"I'm on a boat… I'm on a boat… everybody look at me cause I'm sailing on a boat…"

I guess I get a little too into it…

"I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me! Straight flowin' on a boat on the deep blue sea! Bustin' five knots, wind whippin' out my coat! You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat!"

The kind turns around and gives me a weird look. "Link, what are you saying?!"

"BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY, I FUCKED A MERMAID!"

"LINK! The island is straight ahead!"

I snap out of the clouds.

"Aww, seriously man?! I was getting into it!" I cross my arms and look up.

"Whoa."

The island has a huge volcano, with what looks like a...dragon?! But there's a dark cloud surrounding the volcano, and the dragon looks pretty upset.

"I wonder what's wrong." I quietly say to myself.

xxxxx

"High atop this island's peak lives the spirit of the skies… a great dragon by the name of Valoo."

I sail ahead, and approach the beach. I jump out and pull the boat onto the beach.

"You must go see this dragon and request from him a jewel called Din's Pearl."

I nod and grin. "Alright, sounds easy enough. Anything else?""

"Ask the people of the Rito Tribe who inhabit this island about how to see the dragon." The dragon responds.

I nod. "Okay, got it." I start to walk away when-

"Oh, I almost forgot! Wait just a moment!"

I turn my head around and roll my eyes. "What now?"

The dragon boat has a weird stick thing in his mouth.

"This is the Wind Waker! It is a baton of sorts used long ago when the people played music in prayer to the gods. In those days, simply using it allowed one to borrow the power of the gods, but I do not know if it still works."

I walk a bit closer. "Hmm, sounds cool."

The lion tilts his wooden head a bit. "Even so, I thought it might be of some use to you. Perhaps you should try using it."

He tosses me the baton and I catch it. It feels cool and smooth in my hand, and I think it's probably made from metal. It's white-ish silvery, and the little decorative swirls remind me of the wind. Figures, this IS called the Wind Waker.

"You can use this by conducting a beat. Certain combinations of movements can do certain things."

I nod and start to wave it around.

"No, no, no! You have to do it to something, not just waving it around willy-nilly! Hum a tune or something."

I roll my eyes. "Okaay…"

I take a deep breath and start to sing.

"FUCK TREES, I CLIMB BUOYS, MOTHERFUCKER!"

The king shakes his head. "Take this seriously Link!"

I look up. "I AM! See?!"

I continue to sing, keeping time with the Wind Waker.

The king rolls his eyes.

"I guess that was not bad for your first time using the Wind Waker, not bad at all!"

I rub the back of my neck. "Heh heh, thanks. Let's just hope I don't fuck up the whole universe with my changing weather all the time. Thanks boat!"

"Uh, King of Red Lions."

"Sailboat, sorry. You're the best! Wait here for 3 hours! Like a boat would!" I wave as I run away, ready to start my first mission.

I look at the path and see a huge rock is blocking it. Hmm…

I notice these flower things and see a sign. I take a look.

"Hmm… 'Bomb Flowers', eh?"

I eye the rock and I get an idea. I grab a flower and hurl it toward the rock. It starts to blink red and I turn away, just as I head it blow up the rock. Cool guys don't look at explosions, am I right?

Xxxx

After lots of blowing up rocks, I make it to the Mail Center, as the sign kindly reads. Hmm, is this where all the delivery dudes live? I enter through the arch way and see-

My old friend!

He turns and looks surprised.

"Link? Link, is that you?"

I smile. "Yeah bro, it is! How're you doin'?" I give his a brofist and he grins.

"It is! I'm pleased to see you're okay!"

He puts his hand up to his chin. "But I must say… you've traveled far for one with no wings."

I smile a bit bashfully. "Heh heh, I have a boat helping me out."

He takes his hand off his chin. "And your sister? Is she…"

I look down. "Well… she's still stuck there… I couldn't save her."

The Rito crosses his arms. "Is that so? Well, don't worry too much. I'm sure she'll hang in there."

I nod. "Yeah, shit happens."

Seeming uncomfortable, it seems like the postman changes the subject. "I have an idea, Link. Would you like to meet our chieftain?"

I look up, surprised. "Really?!"

He nods. "I've told my people here about you, and all of us Rito are very concerned. I'm certain the chieftain will befriend you and lend you the aid of our aerie."

I smile. "Fuck yeah, I'm all in for it!"

The tall Rito smiles. "It's settled, then! I'll fly on ahead and let everyone know you're coming. Come inside, Link! I'll be waiting!"

With that he takes off, flying towards the post-area. I crack my knuckles and follow, eager to meet the chieftain.


End file.
